1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to copolyester ether elastomer compositions and articles prepared therefrom. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to compositions comprising copolyester ethers, styrenic thermoplastic elastomers, and compatibilizer resins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copolyester ether elastomers, such as ECDEL™ elastomers 9965, 9966, and 9967, and Eastman NEOSTAR™ elastomers FN005, FN006, and FN007, can be extruded or molded into articles that are clear and tough with elastomeric-like properties. However, copolyester ether elastomers have not found wide use in tubing applications due to the material's hardness (which can be around 95 Shore A under ASTM D2240) and tensile modulus (which can be around 170 MPa under ASTM D638). Attempts have been made to modify the length and total content of the polyether segment in order to decrease the material's hardness. Polymers resulting from these modifications, however, do not exhibit the appropriate hardness and tensile modulus for tubing applications. Furthermore, additional polyether content represents a significant increase in resin price.
The most common material employed in medical and laboratory tubing applications is flexible polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”). Flexible PVC contains a dioctyl phthalate plasticizer, which is capable of leaching out into the solutions that pass through the tubing. This is undesirable in applications requiring minimal contaminants, such as in medical and laboratory tubing. Although advancements have been made in medical and laboratory tubing technology, improvements are still desired.